The Legend of Spyro: Darkfire
by Darkfire Dragon28
Summary: My life as a human was hell. I was beaten and robbed daily, I couldn't get a job, and my family prettymuch treated me like shit. Now everything has changed so suddenly. In just one day, I go from my miserable life in the human world, to waking up in a strange new realm. Will I finaly get a new beginning? Or will this new realm be just as cruel?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok guys, so I know I literally just started a story, but on the rare occasion that inspiration strikes me, I have to write. So here we are! My third story! And I'll finally be adding a second OC during this story!**

Normal Speech

_Thoughts/Dreams_

**Powerful Entity**

The Legend of Spyro:  
Darkfire's Awakening

Chapter 1

"Hey, freak!" My days always start the same; a shouted insult, a fist to the face, and another beating.

"Give me your money, freak!" the local thug, a big dumb brute by the name of Jack, demands.

"First of all," I begin, completely fed up with this routine every day. "I'm broke. And second, even if I had money, why would I give it to you?"

Not my brightest choice of words, but after being harassed by Jack and his thugs since the 3rd grade and even now even after we all graduated, I don't really care anymore. Jack's response is a swift punch in my ribs, a sharp pain exploding in my side as the blow shatters one of my ribs.

"I'll ask nicely one last time, loser," he says in the most intimidating voice a dumbass like him can muster. "Give me your money or I'll make sure you never walk again."

Glaring at him, I spit blood in his face. "Fuck you, pig!" This choice of words makes me laugh inwardly since he really does resemble a large, dumb pig.

Less than a second later, I'm lying on the floor, my nose broken and blood pouring down my face, Jack standing over me, ready to deliver the blow that will shatter my skull and end my life.

"Hey, Jack!" but, apparently, fate had other plans for me. Or perhaps I just got lucky?

"Leave Dragon Boy alone, ya dumb pig." Dragon Boy... I'd almost forgotten about that nickname. People always found my fascination with the mythical creatures strange, sometimes even disturbing.

"Stay out of this, Drake!" Jack shouts at my savior, probably one of the most dangerous people in the entire city, Drake.

Contrary to what one would expect from someone as dangerous as Drake, he's actually a really nice guy and has saved my life on several occasions.

"H-hey... Drake..." I manage to cough out the words weakly. "Just in time..."

Even without looking at him, I can tell Drake is smirking. "Hey, Dragon Boy. Still getting in trouble, I see."

"You stay out of this, Drake!" Jack shouts again. That damn pig really is stupid. "This is between me and the freak!"

Looking up at Drake, my eyes stinging from the blood in them, I wait for his signal to make my move. _Today is the day I finally get back at that pig..._

"Now then," Drake says, cool and calm as always. "Let's get started, shall we?" A quick nod from Drake is my signal, and without any hesitation I get up and throw myself at Jack, the knife I had hidden in my sleeve flashing as I stab the big brute in the back, causing him to scream and try to shake me off.

Drake, taking advantage of my surprise attack, delivers a swift kick to Jack's abdomen, shattering several of the pig-man's ribs and making him cough up blood.

Ripping my knife from Jack's back, I limp over to Drake, escaping while pig-man is dazed and stunned from our attack.

"Not bad, Dragon Boy." Drake says with a small smile, letting me lean against him for support as we walk towards the hospital for my fifth trip this week. "Maybe one of these days you'll do enough damage to that brute to teach him not to mess with you anymore."

"Y-yeah... Thanks, Drake..." I say, feeling a bit dizzy and light-headed.

"Hey, you ok, Dragon Boy?" Drake asks, easily noticing my dizziness.

"Y-yeah... Just a bit dizzy, is all..." I respond weakly, looking at Drake with a small smile. "I'll be fine."

Drake smiles a bit, chuckling as we walk into the hospital. "Well, you always have me!"

Smiling back, I nod. "Yeah... And my art." I'll admit it, I love drawing. I especially love drawing dragons, and have even named several of my creations.

With a chuckle, Drake helps me over to the receptionist. Minutes later, I'm lying in my usual room being examined by doctors, the staff always ready for another visit from the city's most unfortunate citizen; me.

Losing focus, everything around me seems to blur together, and before long, I'm fast asleep.

***Scene Break***

_"Ow... My head..." Opening my eyes with a groan, I look around, finding myself in a vast, black void. "What the...? Where am I?"_

_**"...Wake up..." **__Was that a voice? __**"Darkfire..." **__Darkfire? That's the name of one of the dragons I drew. Am I going crazy or something?_

_ "Hello? Who's there?" Looking around, all I see is blackness, the strange void I seem to be __floating in devoid of any light._

_**"Wake up... Darkfire... Wake up... Wake up!"**_

_A bright flash of light fills the void, blinding me and signaling the end of my strange dream._

***Scene Break***

Bolting upright in bed, panting from the strange experience, I look around the room, my eyes darting back and forth before eventually settling on Drake. "Drake?"

"Finally," he says with a mock groan. "I've been trying to wake you forever!"

"Huh?" I look around, blinking as I try to regain my senses after the dream I had.

"The doctors said you can go home now, Dragon Boy." Drake says, smiling and offering his hand to help me up. "Come on, let's get you home."

Snapping out of my daze, I nod and take his hand, groaning as, even with Drake's help, it takes quite a bit of effort for me to stand. "Thanks."

Nodding to me, he smiles and heads towards the door, leaving the room and then the hospital with me close behind.

**A/N: Ok, so that's it for now. I know nothing related to Spyro has shown up in this chapter, but it will. Just be patient.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2, people! Updates will probably be random and infrequent, but hopefully much more common than with my previous story. Anyway, remember to Read & Review!**

**Edit: Fixed an error that was spotted by a reviewer. It doesn't really affect the story, but it was still an error. Thank you, htffan951, for spotting my mistake.  
**

"Normal Speech"

_Thoughts/Dreams_

Chapter 2

The walk home from the hospital was relatively short and uneventful, likely because Jack got the shit beat out of him when Drake showed up to save me. With any luck, he won't mess with me again anytime soon.

Opening the front door and stepping inside, I take off my shoes and jacket, tossing them aside as is my usual routine.

"Hey, I'm home!" I call out, expecting to be yelled at by my family for getting home so late. Surprisingly, no one answers. The yelling and shouting I'd been expecting never comes.

Confused, I look around, eventually finding a note written by my parents on the counter.

"Son," the note reads. "Your mother and I have gone to take a cruise for the weekend, there's some leftovers in the freezer in case you get hungry. Just don't fuck up the house, or else you'll be in for a world of pain. Remember, no messes when we get home or you'll regret ever being born."

That figures. They ditched me and left a threatening note. Just like last month. What do they expect me to do? I just got out of high school, I can't afford college, and I can't find a job! I'm broke and barely able to feed myself, and they're off taking a cruise?!

"Dammit!" I curse, ripping up the note and tossing it in the trash. "What the fuck, you bastards?!"

Cursing my family under my breath, I walk to my room in the basement, crawling into my bed, if you can even call it that, and staring up at the ceiling.

Before I know it, I've drifted off to sleep, becoming numb to the world around me.

***Scene Break***

_Blinking my eyes open, I look around, finding myself in a strange clearing, the sky above me an empty void. "Another dream?"_

_ "I suppose you could call it that, young one." A feminine voice speaks from behind me._

_ "Huh?" Surprised, I spin around to face the speaker, blinking in confusion as all I can see is a vague indistinct shape, unable to make out any features. "What's going on? Where am I?"_

_ The figure seems to giggle, it's voice soft and gentle as it speaks again. "That's a bit complicated, young one. All that really matters is that you're safe here."_

_ "Why do you call me 'young one'? I'm 18, and soon I'll be 19!" I retort, unsure whether the title 'young one' is an insult or not._

_ "I call you young one," the figure responds, voice remaining calm and gentle, "because you are young. Perhaps not a child, but still young."_

_ "Ok?" I blink, speaking again, noticing that the figure seems to be getting clearer. "Exactly how did I get here?"  
_

_ Closing its eyes, the figure speaks again. "I brought you here to ask you a question... I've been watching you for a long time, young one. So I ask, do you truly hate living the way you do?"_

_ Sighing and looking down at the ground, I nod slowly. "Yeah... I'm broke, my family treats me like filth, I can't get a job, and what little money I manage to get is usually stolen from me by that brute, Jack."_

_ After I say this, the figure, now much clearer than before and clearly feminine, goes silent for a time, causing me to shift uncomfortably. "I see..." She finally says, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "That is all I needed to know. Farewell, young one." With that, she taps me on the forehead, making my head explode in pain as I bolt upright in bed. _

***Scene Break***

Gasping and panting, I sit upright in my bed, the strange dream still fresh in my mind, my head feeling like it's been split open. "Ugh..." Groaning, I roll out of bed, falling face-first onto the floor with a thud, my head spinning as I start vomiting.

Wiping my mouth, I get up, holding my head with one hand and stumbling out into the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of water and gulping it down.

"Ohhh, my head... What was with that dream...?" Looking around, I notice that everything seems... different. The colors sharper, the sounds louder, and the smells stronger. "What the fuck is going on...?"

I nearly jump out of my skin as I hear someone pounding at my door, Drake's familiar voice calling for me. "Hey, Dragon Boy! It's Drake, open up!"

Stumbling over to the door, I unlock it and let Drake in. "Hey..."

"You alright?" he asks, clearly worried. "I heard screaming. It sounded like someone was dieing in here!"

"Y-yeah..." I say, shakily. "I-I think so. J-just had a weird dream... Now I'm kinda light-headed..."

"Hey, man..." Drake says worriedly. "You should lie down or something, you look kinda pale." Placing his hand on my forehead briefly, he pulls it away quickly. "And you're burning up! I thought those doctor's said you were ok..."

"Now you're acting like an over-protective parent or something..." I mutter quietly, causing him to shrug.

"Someone has to look out for you." He says, smiling a bit. "You may be a bit strange, but you're definitely entertaining."

"Thanks, Drake." I say, nodding and holding my head and my chest, a sudden rush of pain making me stumble back slightly. The next thing I know, I'm lying on the floor, warm blood spilling from my mouth as the world around me start to blur. The last thing I see before it all goes black is Drake standing over me, shaking me and shouting my name. And then, nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, another short chapter, but I just can't seem to make them longer. Hopefully I'll get better with experience, so please just tolerate my short chapters for now. At any rate, here's chapter 3. Read & Review.**

Chapter 3

I feel... calm. The warm sun on my skin, the soft grass beneath me, the gentle wind blowing against me, the soft sound of a nearby stream... _Wait... What?_

Blinking my eyes open, I bolt up only to fall back down immediately, dazed and disoriented as I look around, finding myself in a warm, sunlit clearing. _How did I get here?_

Trying to get up again, I'm rewarded with another fall face-first into the ground. _Why can't I get up?_

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I look down at my paws and- _Wait... Paws?!_

Now startled and even more confused than before, I bolt upright, standing on all fours and frantically looking myself over, spotting a long sinuous tail behind me and strong leathery wings on my back. _I-I'm a dragon!_

Walking shakily, I rush to the stream on the edge of the clearing as fast as my inexperienced body will let me, not having any experience moving on all fours. Stopping at the edge of the stream and gazing down at my reflection, I can only stare at the image that looks back at me.

My jet-black scales and wings, my two silvery-grey horns, my cruel dagger-like tail-blade... _Am I...? I look exactly like... _Every single feature on my body, right down to my ruby-red eyes and the faintly-glowing red runes that adorn my body, matches my favorite drawing. _Darkfire..._

It's true, I look exactly like the dragon I drew, my greatest creation ever, the best work of art I've ever made; Darkfire.

Shaking my head and sitting back on my haunches, I let out a sigh. "This is just too weird..." Closing my eyes, I try to recall what happened before I woke up here, nearly vomiting as I remember feeling my blood spill from my mouth, the horrified look on Drake's face as I...

_No. _Shaking my head to get rid of those thoughts, I let out a sigh, once again examining my body with renewed interest.

Lost in my own little world, oblivious to anything outside of my own mind, I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear a bush near me rustle. Yelping and jumping back slightly, I frantically look around, trying to spot the source of the noise.

"Don't..." a feminine voice says, a knife pressed against my throat from behind. "Move."

Eyes wide, breathing rapid, I can't even react. I'm just too frightened to move, even if I wanted to. _Who's there? How did they get behind me? Are they going to kill me?_

"Get up," the voice commands, eliciting a small, frightened whimper from me as I sit there dumbly. "Now!" The knife presses harder, cutting the scales on my throat and drawing a bit of blood. Too frightened to disobey, I stand slowly, only to have my mouth tied shut and my wings tied to my back.

Grabbing me and spinning me around, I get a clear view of the speaker and blink in confusion. My captor is a red-furred feline of some sort, wearing what looks like a cloak. The strange thing is her humanoid appearance, only being able to be described as an anthropomorphic feline.

A sudden pain in my side brings me out off my thoughts as I realize she's jabbing me with the hilt of her knife. "Move." Her voice is stern, yet holds something else, almost as if she's frightened.

Obeying, if for no other reason than my curiosity, I walk clumsily on all fours as she guides me through the forest and out into a serene valley beyond. "Keep going."

Not to fond of the idea of what might happen if I disobey and now more curious than ever, I continue walking forward as she leads me to a small village, hushed whispers and silent stares greeting me as my arrival disrupts the village's daily routine.

A quick glance around shows that the village is inhabited solely by anthropomorphic felines, closely resembling the cheetahs I'm familiar with. _I wonder if they're at all similar to the cheetahs back home?_

My captor silently leads me to what seems to be the center of the village, where I am swiftly surrounded by cheetahs armed with spears, and tied down. Whimpering fearfully, I can only watch as the circle of warriors parts in front of me, a single cheetah who carries himself with an air of power and importance approaching me, followed shortly by another who wears a simple cloak and carries a bow on his back.

"Chief Prowlus," my captor begins. "I caught this one in a meadow in the forest. I believe it to be a dark dragon."

Blinking as a quiet murmur runs through the gathered crowd, I wonder what she meant. _Dark dragon...?_

Prowlus, at least I think that's what his name was, seems to think for a moment before nodding. "Hunter," he says, turning to the cheetah accompanying him. "Send a message to Warfang informing the Guardians of this development." _Warfang? Guardians?_

Nodding, the other cheetah, Hunter, rushes off somewhere, leaving me tied up in the center of a group of armed cheetahs with what seems to be their leader staring at me intently.

For what seems like an eternity, nothing is said and no one moves. Then I feel something warm and wet run down my leg, and I realize I've pissed myself out of fear. _So much for what little dignity I have... I just hope no one notices..._

Eventually, the one named Hunter returns, nodding to Prowlus. "I've sent word, sir. They'll likely send someone to come get it."

_It... _The word stings. They called me an 'it'. All I can do is sit and wait, looking at the ground in front of me as they all stare at me intently, practically daring me to try something. Eventually, I simply drift out of consciousness, falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

***Scene Break***

A sharp jab to my side wakes me, causing me to yelp and cough up a bit of blood. _Apparently my rib is still broken..._

"I said wake it, Spyro! Not hurt it!"

_Huh? _Groaning in pain, blinking my eyes open and looking around, I'm surprised to find two dragons, no older than me from the looks of them, standing over me, one on each side.

The dragon on the right, a male from the looks of him, has strange purple scales, gold horns, and a yellow underbelly. The one on the left, a female judging by the sleek figure, has deep black scales that somehow seem lighter than my own, and a deep maroon colored underbelly.

"It wasn't my fault, Cynder!" The male shouts defensively. "It must already be injured!"

The female, Cynder apparently, just sighs and looks at me. "I can't tell if it's a dark dragon or not, but its definitely injured."

"Ngh... Why does everyone..." I say weakly, clearly startling the two. "call me 'it'...? And whats... a dark dragon...?"

"Y-you... can talk?!" The purple male, Spyro, shouts in obvious surprise, while Cynder just blinks.

"Y-yeah...? Wh-why...?" _Why are they so freaked out by me being able to talk? They can talk, too._

The two look at each other, Cynder nodding while Spyro runs off somewhere.

I whimper and cower slightly as the black female slowly approaches me, never taking her eyes off me. "Dark dragons..." she says, "can't talk. So you aren't a dark dragon."

Blinking, I stare up at her, confused. "What's a dark dragon? Can you untie me now? These ropes hurt..."

Sighing, she simply shakes her head. "I can't untie you, and dark dragons are mindless creatures... They're abominations that are created when a dragon is corrupted... They lose their minds, attacking and killing everything in their path."

"But I haven't hurt anyone...! I-I'm innocent!"

Before Cynder has a chance to speak again, Spyro comes back, interrupting my conversation with Cynder. "You can untie him, Cynder. Prowlus agreed to let us take him back to Warfang for the Guardians to question him."

Cynder's response is a simple nod as she uses her tail-blade to cut the ropes binding my limbs.

"Thanks..." I say, getting up slowly. "By the way, who are these Guardians everyone keeps mentioning? Are they important?"

Spyro and Cynder both go silent for a moment, looking at each other, obviously surprised by my lack of knowledge. _Not my fault I don't know a damn thing about this place... I wonder if I'm even in the same universe anymore..._

Looking at me again, the two speak simultaneously, kinda creeping me out a bit. "Please tell me you at least know how to fly...?"

Blinking, all I can do is shake my head in response. "Not a clue." _This is going to be a long day... For all three of us..._

**A/N: Again, sorry it's so short, but I still need practice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, new chapter guys! And this is probably the longest one I've ever written so far! As always, remember to read and review!**

"Normal Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 4

_How did I get myself into this mess...? _Clearly I have horrible luck, because Spyro and Cynder want to teach me to fly by having me jump off a cliff... A really big cliff... "Do I really have to do this just to learn how to fly...?"

Cynder, who seems about ready to just push me off the edge of the cliff, looks at me and says in a very serious voice, "It's the fastest way to learn."

"By committing suicide?!" I demand, completely freaked out by the thought of jumping... And even more freaked out and terrified by the thought of what'll happen if I don't manage to fly...

"No," Cynder replies, disturbingly calm. "By putting yourself in a situation where your instincts will take over."

"And in this case that means I either fly, or plummet to my death and become a dragon pancake... Great, great..." I am really not excited about doing this, if that isn't obvious. "I am so going to die..."

Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and step over the edge, plummeting into a free fall and awaiting my inevitable death... But for some reason, it never comes. No pain, no feeling of every bone in my body shattering, no sickening crunch.

A bit afraid about what I'll see, I reluctantly open my eyes, blinking several times to make sure I'm not seeing things.

I'm actually doing it! Or, at least, I'm hovering. I guess it's not technically flying unless I move, but that's not the point! I'm actually doing it!

Letting out a cheerful shout, I quickly fly back up to the top of the cliff, moving at high speeds, the entire thing just feeling natural somehow, like I was born to fly.

Flying over to Spyro and Cynder, I land next to them, albeit a bit clumsily. "That was amazing! I actually flew!" I can't help but laugh and cheer at my accomplishment. "It just felt... right! Like I was born to fly!"

Spyro and Cynder are clearly amused by my enthusiasm as the two of them smile and Cynder even giggles.

"Well," Spyro begins, interrupting my little celebration. "Now that you can fly, it's time to head to Warfang." That said, the pair of dragons spread their wings and take flight.

I'll admit, getting into the air to follow them wasn't easy. It's much harder to take flight from a standing start than it is to do so from a falling start. But, none the less, I manage, following the pair closely as the land passes by under us in a blur.

Nothing could compare to this feeling. The absolute freedom of flying under your own power, unaided by a machine.

After what seems like just minutes but must have been several hours judging by the position of the sun, a large, walled city comes into view. It's probably one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, the sunlight hitting the stone buildings in a way that makes them shine as though they were made of gold.

Now, as we pass over the sprawling city, the land below looks like an artist's painting. The whole world is cast in vibrant hues of golds, oranges, and purples. The sight is absolutely breathtaking.

I don't get long to enjoy it, though, as we soon begin to descend, angling towards a large building that towers above any other in the entire city.

Once again, my landing is very clumsy, and I end up sliding face-first into a pillar, the collision making a dull 'thud'. "Ow..."

Getting up and looking around to make sure no one's laughing, I finally notice the presence of three dragons that are all much, and I mean MUCH, larger than myself, all staring at me intently, watching me in a way that makes me shift nervously, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. "Ummm... H-hi...?"

Turning to Spyro, one of the three larger dragons, a dark green male, atleast he sounds male, speaks. "Spyro, what is the meaning of this? We told you to capture the Dark Dragon and bring it here! Not untie it and lead it here by its own will!"

Letting out a groan, I turn to the large male and speak. "Again with this 'Dark Dragon' shit! I don't even know what the fuck is going on or what a 'Dark Dragon' is! And no one will fucking tell me anything!"

Judging by the looks on Spyro and Cynder's faces, I probably shouldn't have said that. Or at least I should have put it a little nicer. "What?"

"You should speak to Terrador with more respect than that." Spyro finally says, breaking the momentary silence.

"Who the fuck is Terrador and why the fuck should I care?! I want answers, and I want them now! Where am I?! What the fuck is going on here?! Why the fuck am I a dragon?! I should be a human!" Apparently my little outburst made that Terrador guy really mad, because he glares and growls at me in a way that gives me the impression that I'm probably going to die in the very near future.

Before that can happen, however, one of the other three large dragons, a yellow male (A/N: I forget what color Volteer is, I haven't played the games in a while. But I think he's yellow.), speaks, if you can call his rapid babbling that. "A human?! Incredible, outstanding, amazing-"

While I try desperately to decipher the yellow dragon's babbling, the others all turn to him and shout. "Volteer!" Naturally, an awkward silence follows.

This time, it's me who breaks the silence. "Ummmm... You guys don't believe me, do you?"

Huffing, the third of the large dragons, an icy-blue male, speaks. "Why would we? Humans are just a myth, a fairy tale parents tell their hatchlings to scare them into behaving."

The green dragon, Terrador I think, speaks next. "Cyril is right, this is obviously some sort of trick to make us drop our guard so that this..." he glares at me before continuing. "Dark Dragon can kill us more easily!"

"Ok, dude... I have no clue what your problem is, but I'm pretty damn sure I'm no myth." Sighing and shaking my head, I turn around and start to walk away, muttering to myself. "Ok, Dragon Boy," of course, I use the nickname I was given as a child, considering I practically never use my real name. "You probably just hit your head and this is all some fucked up dream... Yeah, that's it... You're probably in the hospital and Drake is probably standing next to your bed freaking out..."

"AHEM!" The sound of one of the large males, probably Terrador judging by how pissed off the voice sounds, clearing his throat makes me stop dead in my tracks and look back. "Exactly where do you think you're going?! We can't have a Dark Dragon like you running about the city causing chaos!"

"Indeed," the blue dragon, Cyril, proceeds to block my path, glaring down at me and causing me to back away fearfully. "And exactly why do you call yourself 'Dragon Boy'."

Ok, I swear I'm gonna piss myself like I did in that cheetah village if these guys keep interrogating me like this. "I-it's a nickname I was given growing up because of my o-obsession with dragons..."

"Obsession with killing dragons, you mean!" Terrador shouts, cutting me off.

Flinching at the angry voice of the green male, I stammer as I start speaking again. "N-no! I-I'd never kill a dragon! P-people always used to pick on me and tease me cause I liked dragons so much when I was growing up!"

"Terrador," the sound of Cynder's voice interrupts the large males before they can start shouting accusations again. "I think he's telling the truth."

Nodding, Spyro steps forward, speaking also. "Cynder has a point. He didn't even know how to fly when we found him, and for a Dark Dragon he's really easy to scare."

"Hey!" Ok, that was uncalled for Spyro. Calling me a coward? That's just mean.

Again, Cynder decides to chime in. "And come to think of it, we've never seen him use his breath power."

Ok, now I'm lost again. "Breath power? What the fuck is that?!" Apparently the answer to my question is incredibly obvious considering everyone, including Spyro and Cynder, stares at me. "What?"

Cyril simply huffs and glares at me, speaking in a cold, harsh tone. "As if any young dragon could not know what a breath power is!"

"I already told you fucking people, I'm not a fucking DRAGON! I'm a HUMAN!" Now I'm starting to get really pissed. Why the fuck won't these guys believe me?!

Then, I do something I've never done before, I actualy use my real name. "My name is Michael 'Darkfire' Ryuukin, I grew up in a small town in Michigan, attended an average high school, got average grades, and flunked out of college!" By now, a large crowd has gathered, likely drawn by all the commotion we're causing.

"I'm just an average American teenager! A boringly-normal human boy, not some big scary 'Dark Dragon'!" By now, tears are pouring down my face. "I just want to know what the fuck is going on, how I got here, and how I can get home!"

By the end of my little rant, I'm literally screaming at the top of my lungs. "What the fuck about that is so hard to understand?! Why the fuck do you all keep calling me a 'Dark Dragon' and a liar and acting like I've committed some unforgivable crime?!"

Everyone else goes silent, Spyro and Cynder flinching, not expecting this sort of outburst from me.

Curling up and sobbing, all I can do is sit there and beg. "Please... Just let me go home... This isn't fun anymore... I wanna be human again! At least that way when people tease or make fun of me, or hurl insults at me, or even beat me, I have at least one friend to turn to..."

Then, everything goes dark as I cry myself to sleep.

**A/N: Well, that was dramatic and emotional. But really, can you blame him? Wouldn't you be frightened and confused if you were ripped from your home and thrust into a strange new world inhabited by creatures you've never seen before?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, short chapter, but Dark is finally starting to get over his fear. Maybe he'll even start to stand up for himself?**

Chapter 5

_ Opening my eyes and looking around, I find myself in the same mysterious clearing as the dream I had just before leaving the human world. "This dream again...?"_

_ "In a sense, young one. Or should I say, young dragon?"_

_ Spinning around to find the source of the voice, I come face to face with the same figure from my other dream, although it seems much clearer this time, I'm even able to make it her, as it's clearly female, features... "But I'm not a dragon."_

_ At this comment, she chuckles, speaking in that wise, yet gentle voice. "Do you deny the fact that your body is that of a young dragon now?" She smiles and shakes her head. "No, you are a very special young dragon, Michael."_

_ Hearing her say my name causes my eyes to go wide. "H-how do you know my name?!"_

_ She giggles, a knowing smile on her face. "I know everything about you, perhaps even some things you yourself have yet to realize. I've been watching you since the day you were born."_

_ Ok, now that's just creepy... She's been watching me since I was born?_

_ Suddenly, she frowns, looking off into the distance before speaking. "It seems our time is drawing short. You must awaken soon." Looking back at me, she continues. "Examine your body once more upon waking, I'm sure you will be surprised."_

_ Huh? Examine my body again? Why? I hate when people don't give straight answers. Before I can press her for some answers, the dream begins to fade, and I soon find myself back in the waking world._

Blinking my eyes open, I look around and am surprised to find myself in a small yet pleasant room, lying on a pile of cushions. _Odd... I expected to wake up as a prisoner..._

Sighing, I take that strange dragons advice and look over my body. At first I don't notice anything, then I realize I look oddly... human. Well, I still look like a dragon, but I have thumbs. I also kinda have almost human-like legs... Ok, point is, I look strange.

The sound of claws on the hard, stone floor snaps me out of my thoughts. I guess someone is coming to check on me.

"Ah," that sounded like that yellow dragon, Volteer I think. "So you're awake." Yup, definitely Volteer.

"Ummm... Hi?" Ok, I have no clue what to say. "Exactly why am I not locked up? I thought you guys said I was a 'Dark Dragon'..."

"Yes, well..." He clears his throat. "Spyro and Cynder have assured us that you are completely harmless."

Looking down, I just stare at the floor. "So I owe my life to them...?" I let out a sigh. "Great... Just goes to show how helpless I really am... I can't even protect myself, I have to have someone else do that for me... I'm pathetic...! In the human world, it was Drake who always saved me, and here it's Spyro and Cynder! Why can't I do anything on my own?!"

My comment seems to catch Volteer off guard, what seems to startle him even more is when I stand on just my hind legs and punch the wall beside me. Though I admit it kinda surprised me, too.

"Why am I so useless?!" I can't hold it in any longer... I let out a loud roar and start crying, curling up in the middle of the room.

My roar must have attracted a lot of attention, because I can hear people running and shouting in the background.

I can feel them starring at me... But I don't care... I just keep sobbing and crying... "I'm just a pitiful, useless thing!"

Someone places their paw on my back, causing me to look up. Through my tears, I can see that it's Cyril, and he looks... sorry for me?

"We misjudged you..." he says. "That much is clear..." He sighs and looks away. "Dark Dragons have no emotion... Yet here you are, crying..."

Calming myself and drying my tears, I stand up slowly, swaying on my hind legs. "Yeah, well... I'm not even a real dragon... I'm just some human kid who ended up getting sucked into this world when he died..." I can hear an audible gasp as I tell them that last bit. "I even remember how I died, and how it felt... I felt so scared... and so cold... I could literally feel the life flowing from me, my blood pooling on the ground..."

I can hear one of them vomit, and it makes me feel... amused? I can't describe all the things I'm feeling right now, not accurately.

"It hurt so bad..." I sigh and shake my head. "Now look at me... Some sort of weird dragon-human thing."

Volteer, of course, is unable to resist his unnatural desire to understand everything, and immediately starts studying and examining me. "Fascinating! A bipedal dragon!" Next thing I know, I'm on the floor with Volteer standing over me, poking and prodding at all my joints and examining every inch of my body. Honestly, it was kind of disturbing... Thank god I don't have any exposed male-parts anymore...

Of course, when he pokes me between my legs, I kinda get fed up with it. "Stop touching me, you sick freak!" A quick punch, and the big yellow dragon is lying at my feet unconscious. "D-did I do that?"

A quick look around reveals that everyone is staring at me, probably in disbelief. "I-it's not my fault! He touched me!"

"Well," Cyril clears his throat. "At least we don't have to hear Volteer's incessant babbling for the time being..."

Ok, so apparently they aren't mad... Kinda surprised there...

"Young dragon," Cyril says. "Come here, we have much to discuss. Including what to do with you."

Reluctantly, I walk over to the large icy-blue dragon, following behind him as he walks out of the room. I have a really bad feeling about this... But it's not like I have any choice...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, here's another update guys. Sorry it's been a while. Anyway, this entire chapter is in Drake's POV. You probably thought he was a throw-away character, right? Well he's not. On with the story!**

Chapter 6

**Drake's POV**

It's already been a week since Dragon Boy died, and it seems like half the city turned up for his funeral... Even that pig, Jack, showed up... He had the nerve to come to the funeral of the guy he killed...! Damn it all... How did those doctors fuck up so badly?! They said he was alright! Damn them all! "Fucking A..."

So, here I am, walking the streets of this shitty little town, beating the shit out of anyone who says things like 'the freak is finally gone, too bad he had to die for us to be rid of him'. Hell, even the police, what few of them this shit-hole town has, are afraid of me.

As I turn the corner into a side alley, I hear a familiar voice, one that makes me feel incredible rage rush through me. "Well, well. If it isn't Dragon Boy's friend. What ever happened to the little shit?" That dumb ass, Jack, on the other hand...

"Piss off, Jack. Before I beat the shit out of you." He's the guy who killed Dragon Boy... He's the bastard who killed Michael...

Jack simply laughs, the pig LAUGHS...! "Awww, the big, tough bad ass afraid?"

_That's it... He's dead... _In one swift motion, I spin and punch the fat pig in the face, shattering his jaw and making him recoil in pain, his thugs rushing me. _The pig and his fucking thugs die today... They're all gonna fucking die for what they did!_

I bet you're all wondering why I'm so pissed, right? Well, to put it simply, Dragon Boy was pretty much my only friend. Everyone else was too damn afraid of me to even TALK to me, let alone try to be friends with me. So yeah, I guess you could say I had lost the most important thing in my life.

_They're going to die... _I duck under a blow from one of Jack's thugs, countering with a kick to the side, shattering several ribs and causing the brute to cough up blood. I'm seeing red. I want to make them suffer.

Spinning around to face the second thug, I deliver a swift kick to his head, sending him sprawling onto the ground. Jack, the dumb-fuck, rushes me with a knife. I grab his arm and twist, feeling a dark sense of satisfaction as I hear the bone snap and the pig howl in pain.

I use my knee to strike him in the chest repeatedly, hitting him again and again, not feeling anything when his thugs try to pull me away, or when they punch me. Jack is going to die. I'm going to kill him and then I'll kill the rest of his gang.

Now I make him look into my eyes, and I can tell from the look of terror on the pig's face that he finally realizes that I'm going to kill him. Pulling the knife he tried to stab me with, I spin it so the blade is pointing downwards, then plunge the knife into Jack's eye, grinning, laughing as he howls in pure agony.

I twist the blade. He struggles. I rip it out. He cries. I plunge it into his other eye. He struggles and kicks. I twist it again. He falls still... The pig is dead.

Ripping the blade from the dead man's head, I spin around and glare at the two thugs, barely even realizing it when I snarl at them like some mindless beast. Dragon Boy's death broke something in me, and now I want, no, NEED the blood of his killers.

"H-holy shit! H-he killed Jack!" I grin as the thugs scream and turn to run.

Sprinting after them, I leap forward and plunge my knife into the back of one's neck, kicking the legs out from under the second. He screams as I stalk over to him, blood dripping from my knife, a feral grin on my face, my vision red with blood-lust.

"N-no... P-please! D-don't kill me! Just let me go!" He's BEGGING! He's actually BEGGING me to let him live! Why should I let him live when he took the life of my only friend?!

Letting out a savage cry, I lunge forward, plunging my blade into his chest and twisting, hearing his flesh rip as his lips part in a silent scream. Soon, he goes limp, his life fading.

As the blood-lust fades from my mind, I stagger out of the alley, finally feeling the wounds I received from those dumb-ass thugs while I was brutally killing their boss.

_I killed them... They're dead... _I don't know what hurts more... My wounds, or the horrified stares of the citizens... Several people run from me, several more charge at me with knives or guns, intent on killing me... Yet, no matter who they are, they freeze and drop anything their carrying when they look into my eyes...

I'm not even sure how much time has passed since I killed Jack, or even where I am... My mind is clouded, my thoughts blurred together... I...

I've left the city. I'm... in the forest? I must have been walking for hours to end up in the woods... The police are likely looking everywhere for me, some of them probably eager to kill me, others to thank me... How many cops where part of Jack's gang? Probably a lot...

"Ngh...!" My head...! I-it feels like someone's pounding on my skull with a hammer!

Images flicker across my vision, the image of me killing Jack... I relive it over, and over, and over... And every time I see those images, I find myself growling. Actually GROWLING!

"What's happened to me...?" All I can do is stare at my blood-stained hands and wonder what made me snap... Why has Michael's death affected me like this? I was used to not having friends before I met him, so why is it that the thought of my only friend having died makes me feel so angry?

"I think he went this way..!" The sound of distant voices and of search dogs barking returns me to my senses. They're looking for me now, and if they find me they'll probably attack me... The thought makes me snarl like a feral beast... _I have to move..._

Without bothering to consider where I'll go, I get up and start half-running half-limping in the opposite direction of the voices. I can't be found, not after I brutally murdered Jack and his thugs...

I run for what feels like hours... I can't hear the voices anymore, and my body feels strange and awkward... The forest seems different, everything looks strange and foreign.

Soon, I break through the tree line and find myself in a field not far from a large, walled city... Why a city has walls around it, I'm not sure... But I can't run anymore... I drag myself into the shadows of what seems to be a farm house, and collapse.

Within seconds, I'm fast asleep.

**A/N: Well, there we go. Sorry for the delay between chapters. At any rate, please Read & Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, guys! Oh, and thoughts are in italics as always.**

Chapter 7

Following Cyril to wherever he's taking me has to be one of the most uncomfortable things I've ever done. I can't stop thinking that they're going to kill me. Who can blame me? Cyril and the others are at least 3 times my size! _At least it's quiet... Or maybe that's a bad thing..._

Eventually we reach a large, round room with a pool of water in the middle. _Are they gonna have me go swimming or something?_

"Now then, let us discuss what to do with you." I'm not even sure who's talking. Hell, I'm not even sure what they're saying. I feel drawn to that pool for some reason, and before I know what's happening, I'm staring into the depths of the strange pool.

Images seem to dance across the surface of the water, images of my past. Everything I ever did reflects itself upon the still surface of the water.

~Flashback~

"Where do you think you're going, freak?" It was a cold, autumn day, and I had the bad luck of running into Jack's thugs (A/N: this is probably the last time Jack will appear in this story, unless I end up including more flashbacks).

"I'm going home, Jack." I was only 14 at the time, and every day in school I had to deal with being beaten up by the other kids. Even back then I was targeted by Jack's gang.

"Oh no," the pig laughed. "You ain't going no where."

Sighing and turning away, I made the idiotic mistake of correcting the poor bastard. "Check your grammar, Jack. It's 'you aren't going anywhere', not 'you ain't going no where'."

Jack, of course, was not one to take being corrected lightly, and felt that anytime anyone corrected him they were insulting him. So what did the pig do? He pushed me down the stomped on my back.

"Shut up, freak! You ain't got the right to correct me!" I groaned and struggled as I felt him grind his heal into my back, then one of his thugs kicked me in the side of the head, making the world spin.

Groaning, I struggled harder and cried out for help, even though I knew no one would show up.

"Now then, how should I punish you?" I could literally feel the pig's breath on the back of my neck as he leaned down, pulling out a knife and pressing it against the side of my face and...

~Flashback ends~

I just barely managed to pull my gaze away from the pool before I was forced to relive that event any further, closing my eyes tight to fight back the tears threatening to spill out.

Eventually, it just gets to be too much to hold back, and I break down sobbing. That memory made me feel so weak, so pathetic.

"...That must have been hard for you..." That was... Spyro?

"I-I don't... know what you're talking about." I try my best to sound strong, but apparently no one's buying it, as I can feel them staring at me.

"Don't even try to pretend it's nothing," Cynder practically shouted. That strange, ape-like thing was you, wasn't it? The one that was being attacked?

_Wait...? She saw it? How?_

I must have done a piss-poor job of hiding my surprise and confusion, since Cyril launches off into an explanation of what just happened. "Whether you meant to or not, you just used the Pool of Visions to show us one of your memories."

_Wait, I did what? I showed them one of my memories? How is that even possible?_

Terrador seems unimpressed and suspicious, maybe even angry. "I don't buy it," he shouts. "For all we know, that memory could have been fake!"

"Fake...?" He thinks that was a fake memory? How can I fake a memory? "Dude, what's your problem? Is faking a memory even possible?"

Everyone stares at me and blinks. "Dude?" Terrador says, sounding confused. "I've never heard that word before."

"Seriously?" Huh, guess they aren't entirely like humans. "Dude, how can you have never heard anyone say 'dude' before?"

"Enough gibberish!" Terrador roars. "Why should we believe anything you say?"

"Dammit, Greeny, what do I have to do to convince you I'm not a 'Dark Dragon' or whatever?!" Why won't they believe me? How did I even get here in the first place? The last thing I remember is... "Dieing...?"

"Hmm?" Everyone looks at me, making me flinch and look down, the memory of my final moments in the human world flooding back.

"I-I... died...!" I can't fight back the whimper that escapes my lips or the tears that start spilling from my eyes. "I-I'm dead... I-I remember... bleeding to death in my only friend's arms..."

The memory is just too much... The next thing I know, I'm lying on the floor sobbing and muttering a string of obscenities I didn't even know I knew. "Dammit... It's all because of that bastard, Jack...! H-he's the one who killed me...! I-I wasn't happy there, but at least I didn't have 3 big-ass dragons intent on killing me when I was human...!"

I start growling and punch the floor. "Now I'm probably gonna die again! And this time, I doubt Fate will save me!"

"You... died?" Cynder asks, sounding both confused and disturbed.

Calming myself just enough that I don't do something stupid, I stand slowly and nod. "Yeah... I remember it so clearly... I-I felt so cold... I felt so much pain as my..." I take a shuddering breath before continuing. "As my blood pooled under me..."

The entire room goes silent for an uncomfortably long time before I muster up the courage to speak again. "I-I don't ask that you trust me... Not right away, at least... You can even lock me up if it makes you feel safer... Just please..." I turn to face Terrador, a look of desperation and fear on my face. "Don't kill me again... I-I'm afraid to die..."

They all look at Terrador, likely awaiting decision. "I think we should let him stay." Cynder states calmly, Spyro nodding in agreement.

"I agree, Terrador. This..." Cyril gestures at me, "child is clearly frightened. I believe he truly believes he was once human."

Terrador is about to say something when a soft groan interrupts him, a large yellow dragon walking into the room.

"And what about Volteer?!" Terrador shouts angrily. "Can we just forget that this dragon knocked him unconscious in a single blow?!"

That makes me look down in shame, I really didn't mean to hurt him. "I-I'm sorry... I-I never planned on hurting him..." Still feeling kind of ashamed, I lift my head and look at Volteer. "Sorry I knocked you unconscious... I-I'm just not used to people touching me... C-can you forgive me?"

Volteer, oddly enough, seems to smile slightly. "No harm done, I did get a bit carried away. Although I never expected such a reaction!" Everything he says after that is nothing but gibberish to me, and even trying to understand his words makes my head spin.

"Volteer, you're confusing our guest." I'm not really sure who said that, honestly. My mind is still trying to catch up after that rant from Volteer. Who knew a dragon could talk so fast?

Blinking a few times and shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I look around the room, flinching slightly as I notice Terrador's scowl. I get the feeling he's gonna be the LEAST accepting of me. "So..." I finally say, "Are you gonna kill me now...?"

Terrador sighs, finally relenting. "No. The others all seem to trust you, and Volteer is needlessly fascinated by you. We won't kill you."

YES! I'm not gonna have to experience death again! I don't know who or what is out there, but thank you!

"However!" Uh oh... "You will be under constant observation! Try ANYTHING, and you will be locked up and likely executed!"

And, with that said, Terrador turns and walks away, still fuming, while Spyro and Cynder lead me to a spare room that will serve as my quarters. Guess I have a place to live now, huh?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Stretching and lifting myself off the floor, I look around the small, empty room the dragons were kind enough to give me. Not like they really want me here, though. Spyro and Cynder seem to be the only ones who actually trust me.

Sighing, I walk over to the door of my new room, jumping back in surprise as it swings open.

"Ah, you're awake." It's Cyril. "Good. Good."

"You almost gave me a heart attack! What's the big idea?!" I growl, really on edge because of everything I've been through.

Cyril blinks a few times, clearing his throat before speaking. "My apologies, I did not intend to frighten you."

Sighing and calming down a bit, I look away as I speak. "Yeah, well you didn't have to barge in like that. What do you want, anyway?"

He sighs, obviously not too thrilled by my seemingly careless attitude and clearly oblivious to the fact that it's all just an act I put on to make me seem like a less than ideal target. "What I want," he says. "Is to know what we should call you. The name you used during your little... outburst... is not exactly common here."

"No, really? Just call me Darkfire, ok? Now leave me alone to sulk." I probably could've been nicer, but it's hard to be nice to anyone when you've been through all the shit I've had to deal with.

He sighs and turns to leave. "Very well, Darkfire." He seems oddly calm. "I will leave you to yourself for the time being." And, with that, he leaves.

"About fucking time..." Sighing, I flop down on the pile of cushions that serves as my bed, closing my eyes and thinking about all the shit I've been through over the past few days. At least it's something new. Not like dealing with Jack every day. I hope the fucker dies.

****Drake's POV****

"...should get him to the city. He might be hurt." _Huh?_

Groaning and getting up clumsily, I fall forward, finding myself unable to stand properly. Likely due to fatigue from all that running I did.

Blinking my eyes open, I fall back with a startled cry at what I see. Two dragons! Actual dragons are standing in front of me! "Are you ok?" And they fucking TALK!

"Uh..." Ok, so I'm not very eloquent, but forgive me for being freaked out. "Y-yeah, just a bit confused. Where am I?"

One of the dragons, a black one, likely female judging by its sleek figure, speaks. "You're just outside the city of Warfang. What's your name? And what were you doing lying under the eaves of an abandoned house?"

Shaking my head and trying to clear my thoughts, I look around a bit as I respond. "My name is Drake, and I ran away from my hometown."

The other dragon, a purple male, speaks next, and I can tell for sure that this one is male because of the voice. "Why did you run away? Don't you have family?"

"I ran away," I say, my voice disturbingly calm, even to me. "Because I killed someone. And no, I don't have any family. My parents pretty much dumped on the streets when I turned 18."

Next thing I know, I'm pinned under the black she-dragon, a bladed tail at my throat. "Murderer! Why would you kill someone?!" She growls.

Growling back, I kick her off and stand, assuming an awkward fighting stance and getting ready to use some of the Tae Kwon Do me and Dragon Boy learned growing up. "I killed the fagot," I snarl. "Because he fucking MURDERED my only friend! So piss off!"

That seemed to shock them. "Y-your friend was murdered...?" The purple dragon asks, clearly shocked.

Calming a bit, I relax my stance slightly, still remaining ready in case one of them attacks me. "Yeah, his name was Michael Ryuukin, but everyone called him Dragon Boy." I chuckle slightly then sigh. "If only he could see what I'm seeing... He fucking loved dragons..." Closing my eyes, I slip into deep thought, and I could swear my body felt different than it used to.

"Dragon Boy..." Sighing, I open my eyes again, forcing away the memories before they can overwhelm me. "So yeah, I killed the bastard who murdered him. And don't even think of saying you wouldn't have done the same, my friend died in my arms because of that pig."

"Did you just say Michael Ryuukin?" The dragoness asks, sounding confused.

"Yeah, what of it?" I probably could've been nicer, but I'm not exactly a nice person at the best of times. The only one I was ever nice to was Dragon Boy, but now he's gone.

"Spyro," she says, looking at the purple male. "Didn't that strange Dark Dragon use that name?" My head snaps up at the mention of someone using Dragon Boy's name.

The purple male nods, looking back at the female. "Yeah, he did Cynder." Someone is fucking USING his name!

"Where is this dragon that's using my friend's name?! Show me where he is!" I growl threateningly.

The two exchange a look, nodding before looking back at me. "Ok," the male, Spyro, says. "But you have to calm down a bit."

"...Fine." I slowly relax my stance, feeling something swish behind me that catches my attention. Spinning around, I jump and let out a surprised yelp as I see a fucking TAIL growing from my backside! And to top it off, I have wings and scales! Holy shit! "I'm a fucking dragon! What the hell?!"

What sort of hellish dream is this? And what's this talk of a 'Dark Dragon' or whatever using Michael's name? Well, guess I'll find out soon enough since those two are taking me to the dragon that used his name.

****Darkfire's POV****

It must be about mid-day by now, judging by the position of the sun. Funny, this pile of pillows is more comfortable than it looks.

Getting up and stretching, I find my new body strangely easy to use. It's weird, but it almost feels natural. _I guess I'm really starting to get the hang of this._

Looking around, I'm startled when I hear the door open, frowning when I see Terrador walk in. _Great, just what I need. The big green guy is here to threaten me._

Terrador frowns, staring at me for a time before speaking just one word; "Come." That said, he walks out, and I follow.

As we walk, I get frightened looks and threatening glares from numerous other dragons, causing me to flinch slightly. _Why does everyone glare at me like that? Is it because I walk on two legs?_

"If you're wondering about the glares," Terrador says, sounding displeased. "It's because you're a Dark Dragon. No one will trust you, no one will like you, the only reason they do not attack is because I am here."

"Well, thanks for being here, then... I'm not too thrilled by the idea of getting killed again... One time was more than enough, if ya ask me..." _So everyone hates me because I'm some 'Dark Dragon'? That sucks._

I don't even notice it when Terrador starts, and I keep walking until I bump into him. "Huh?"

"You'd best be careful 'Darkfire'," Terrador says, growling as he says my name, possibly thinking that I stole it or something.

****Drake's POV****

"So this place is where you guys live?" I ask, looking around in wonder at the strange round room. _This place is so strange._

"Uh, yeah?" Spyro answers, though his answer sounds a lot like a question. "What's so interesting about it? Isn't there a Temple where you come from?"

Shaking my head, I chuckle slightly as I respond. "Not a chance. Humans rarely build temples, and modern 'temples' are always called something else depending on the religion it was built for. And none of them are anything like this." This seems to confuse them, judging by the lack of a response and the look of confusion on their faces when I glance at them. "Now where's this dragon you said used my friend's name?"

"He's right in there," Cynder says, nodding to a room on my right.

"..." _That voice...!_

Rushing into the room, I stop dead in my tracks at what I see and hear. There, sitting on a pile of pillows is a familiar-looking dragon singing a very familiar song.

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be,**_

_**Feeling so faithless,**_

_**Lost under the surface.**_

_**Don't know what you're expecting of me,**_

_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you!**_

_**I've become so numb,**_

_**I can't feel you there!**_

_**Become so tired,**_

_**So much more aware!**_

_**I'm becoming this!**_

_**All I want to do,**_

_**Is be more like me,**_

_**and be less like you!**_

There's no mistaking that voice... And that dragon looks just like a drawing he showed me...

**Darkfire's POV**

Sitting there, singing with my eyes closed, I pour every ounce of emotion I have into the lyrics, not stopping even when I hear someone enter my room.

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me?**_

_**Holding too tightly,**_

_**Afraid to lose control.**_

_**Cause everything that you thought I would be,**_

_**Has fallen apart right in front of you.**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you!**_

_**And every second I waste is more than I can take!**_

At this point, I pour every ounce of anger, pain, and sorrow into my singing. Crying out to the world, crying out my hatred of my family's manipulations, finally letting out the years of stress and anger that I've held inside me for so long.

_**I've become so numb,**_

_**I can't feel you there!**_

_**Become so tired,**_

_**So much more aware!**_

_**I'm becoming this!**_

_**All I want to do,**_

_**Is be more like me,**_

_**and be less like you!**_

_**And I know,**_

_**I may end up failing too!**_

_**But I know,**_

_**You were just like me,**_

_**With someone disappointed in you!**_

_**I've become so numb,**_

_**I can't feel you there!**_

_**Become so tired,**_

_**So much more aware!**_

_**I'm becoming this!**_

_**All I want to do,**_

_**Is be more like me,**_

_**and be less like you!**_

_**I've become so numb!**_

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be!**_

_**I've become so numb!**_

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be!**_

As the final lyrics fall from my lips, the melody still hanging in the air, I open my eyes and look at my 'guests', half expecting to see Terrador standing there scowling at me.

After a moment of stunned silence, a dragon I don't recognize, completely white with a silvery tint, a scyth-like tail blade, and silvery wings, walks forward. "It really is you..." _That voice... It can't be..._

"...Drake?"

**A/N: Well, there you go. Drake and Darkfire have met up again, and I even threw in a song. Remember to Read & Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is in response to a review from Halofan197. I WILL accept a few OCs and do my best to get them in at least one chapter, however it is not certain if I'll be able to use very OC I'm sent, if I'm sent any. However, I would like to request that any readers who have direct questions for me make an account and sign in before reviewing so that I can respond to you directly. Hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 9

I can't believe it's really him! Tackling Drake, I wrap my arms around him in the tightest hug any of these dragons have probably ever seen. "I can't believe you're here!" Then, I realize something. "Wait... Y-you didn't... die too, did you?"

Hugging me back and chuckling a bit, Drake grins. "No," he says. "But I can't say the same about Jack."

Breaking the hug and staring into his eyes, I can't fight back the dark smile that crosses my face. "The fucking bastard deserved it!" Then I frown. "I hope he doesn't end up here like us... Dieing was how I got here in the first place..."

At this point, Spyro and Cynder, who I hadn't even noticed were standing there, finally manage to say something.

"What was that?" Cynder asks.

"What was what? The hug?" I'd be surprised if they didn't have hugs here.

"No, not that. The song." Oh, they probably don't have the same music as humans.

"Well, it was a song by one of my favorite bands. It's called 'Numb' by a band named Linkin Park." I say with a shrug. "I guess I should've figured dragons would have different music than humans."

Cynder smiles and looks at Spyro. "I liked it," she says, getting a nod and a smile from Spyro.

"Well, glad you liked it, but it's not as good with just the vocals." Drake nods in agreement.

Cynder smiles more and looks at me and Drake. "You guys should show the Guardians!"

"Whatever, gives me an excuse to show off." I can't help but smile inwardly at Drake's comment.

Less than five minutes later, we're standing in the temple's central chamber with the Guardians watching us on one side, and Spyro and Cynder on the other.

**Drake's POV**

Now, it's time for me and Dragon Boy to show off!

"You've got lead, Dragon Boy." I say, nodding my head and counting off to start. "1, 2..." I don't even need to say '3' before he starts, me doing my best to fill in the parts that overlap with his and singing along with him during the rest to create the song's famous echo-effect.

_**God bless us everyone,**_

_**We're a broken people living under loaded gun,**_

_**And it can't be outfought,**_

_**It can't be outdone,**_

_**It can't be outmatched,**_

_**It can't be outrun!**_

_**No!**_

_**God bless us everyone,**_

_**We're a broken people living under loaded gun,**_

_**And it can't be outfought,**_

_**It can't be outdone,**_

_**It can't be outmatched,**_

_**It can't be outrun!**_

_**No!**_

_**And when I close my eyes tonight,**_

_**To symphonies of blinding light!**_

_**God bless us everyone,**_

_**We're a broken people living under loaded gun!**_

_**Oh!**_

_**Like memories in cold decay,**_

_**Transmissions echoing away,**_

_**Far from the world of you and I,**_

_**Where oceans bleed into the sky!**_

By the time we're half way through the song, we're surrounded by a crowd of onlookers, so apparently there's more dragons here than just us and those Guardians or whatever.

_**God save us everyone,**_

_**Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns,**_

_**For the sins of our hand,**_

_**The sins of our tongue,**_

_**The sins of our father,**_

_**The sins of our young?**_

_**No!**_

_**God save us everyone,**_

_**Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns,**_

_**For the sins of our hand,**_

_**The sins of our tongue,**_

_**The sins of our father,**_

_**The sins of our young?**_

_**No!**_

_**And when I close my eyes tonight,**_

_**To symphonies of blinding light!**_

_**God save us everyone,**_

_**Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?  
Oh!**_

_**Like memories in cold decay,**_

_**Transmissions echoing away,**_

_**Far from the world of you and I,**_

_**Where oceans bleed into the sky!**_

_**Oh!**_

_**Like memories in cold decay,**_

_**Transmissions echoing away,**_

_**Far from the world of you and I,**_

_**Where oceans bleed into the sky!**_

_**Lift me up!**_

_**Let me go!**_

_**Lift me up!**_

_**Let me go!**_

_**Lift me up!**_

_**Let me go!**_

_**God bless us everyone,**_

_**We're a broken people living under loaded gun,**_

_**And it can't be outfought,**_

_**It can't be outdone,**_

_**It can't be outmatched,**_

_**It can't be outrun!**_

And, as anyone who'd ever heard the song before would know, it ends as abruptly as it started. One of the best fucking songs ever written, and me and Dragon Boy hit all the notes and got all the lyrics. (A/N: The lyrics I used took me forever to get, I got the lyrics listening by ear. So if you don't like the effort I put in, then fuck off.)

**Darkfire's POV**

"And that," Drake says, bowing slightly. "Was 'The Catalyst' by Linkin Park."

And cue the stunned silence. I wonder if we broke them? Maybe a song as epic as 'The Catalyst' was a bit much for an introduction to human music... Oh well, I finally found something that shuts Volteer up AND gets Terrador to stop glaring at me all at once.

Spyro and Cynder are the first to recover, probably because they heard me singing 'Numb' earlier. "Wow..." Spyro says, Cynder simply nodding in agreement, and the Guardians and every other dragon there just continuing to stare like idiots.

"Dude," I say, looking over at Drake, a stupid grin on my face. "I think we broke them." Then we both start laughing like a couple of morons. "I guess human music is too epic for them to handle!"

"Hahahahah! Just listening to us sing broke them! Dude, we could fucking rule this place just by singing! Everyone would be too stunned to even move!"

It takes almost ten minutes for the guardians to recover, at which point me and Drake are laughing so hard that our sides hurt.

We finally stop laughing when Terrador clears his throat. "Well," he says, still sounding a bit dazed. "That was certainly interesting."

"Indeed! It was incredible, stupendous, amazing-" I kinda just tune Volteer out as he goes on and on and on about how 'incredible' our performance was. Though I have to admit, it's probably the best me and Drake have ever done, and that was our first time with a live audience. Just cause we were a couple of outcasts when we were human doesn't mean we didn't geek out to music like pretty much everyone else.

"Volteer!" Cyril shouts, likely annoyed by the yellow dragons ramblings as usual. "I must admit," he says much more calmly, looking at me and Drake. "That was certainly a unique and impressive performance."

I just shrug. "Not really, me and Drake are amateurs. There's a ton of knock-offs on Youtube, people doing what we just did. Or occasionally going further and doing fucking remixes of great songs and ruining them." (A/N: I really hate most remixes, though Approaching Nirvana did a few that I like)

"Youtube?" Volteer asks. "Remixes?"

I can't help but facepalm. "I forgot there's no fucking internet in this world. Youtube is something people use to watch videos and listen to music and stuff like that. And as for remixes, a remix is when someone who wasn't the original artist redoes a song and makes it different. And most of them fucking suck."

"Oh, ok." Cynder says, still seeming lost. "I just have one question. What's 'internet'?" _How the fuck can I explain that?_

"Uh..." Me and Drake just look at each other. "It's complicated," we both say at the same time.

Of course, they press us for an explanation, and I have no choice but to launch into a 3 hour rant about how computers work and how humans use electricity and all the technology we have, or had since me and Drake are, apparently, dragons now. _This is gonna be a long night..._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's a new chapter, guys! Hope ya like it!**

Chapter 10

It felt like it took forever to get those dragons to stop questioning me and Drake about the human world, but we're finally alone... And I'm exhausted...

"Hey, M-" Drake starts, almost using my human name, the one that pretty much died with my old life. "I mean, Darkfire. Where do I sleep?"

That makes me stop in my tracks. "Uh..." _Where DOES he sleep? The Guardians kinda forgot to give him a room._

Drake just looks at me for a time. "...We have to go back to the weird old dragons, don't we?" he asks. Of course, I just nod.

Fortunately for us, the moment we turn around two familiar-looking dragons show up. "Spyro! Cynder!" Calling them over, I glance at Drake who just gives me a weird look.

"Hey, I guess the Guardians finally let you go, huh?" Spyro asks with a slight grin, causing me to groan.

"Please don't talk about them... Volteer wouldn't shut up and stop asking us about how humans use electricity..." This comment just makes Spyro grin more. Shaking my head, I change the subject to the reason I called them over. "Anyway, you wouldn't happen to know where Drake is supposed to be sleeping, would you?"

Spyro and Cynder look at each other and shrug. I guess that's a no. Guess he's sleeping in my room tonight...

Less than ten minutes later, we're both sleeping on opposite sides of my small room.

_Blinking my eyes, I look around in confusion, finding myself on a stone platform floating in a void dotted with lights of various colors. Looking down, I find myself in the same bipedal form I've begun getting so accustomed to. Of course, I'm more interested in my surroundings than myself. I can see what looks like a planet floating in the void beneath my platform._

_ "Hello?" I take a few steps forward, calling out to see if anyone is here. Honestly, I'm not expecting a response._

_ After a few minutes without a response, I wander forward to the edge of the platform, jumping back slightly as a series of stone platforms float into position, forming a sort of path. "This is crazy..." Hesitantly stepping forward, I brace myself for whatever strange things will happen next, following the path to another, larger platform, several stone soldiers, each with a sword and shield in hand, positioned along the edges. In the center of the platform is a pedestal with a sword set in it, a matching sheath at the base of the pedestal. "What is this, the Temple of Time? Am I in a fucking Zelda game or something?"_

_ Walking forward, I wrap my hands around the hilt of the sword, pulling with all my might, the blade slipping free from the stone. The sword, while relatively plain, has faint runes similar to the ones on my body running along the flat of the blade._

_ I barely have time to pick up and strap on the sheath before one of the stone soldiers rumbles to life, its color changing from a dull gray to an angry red._

_ Getting in a clumsy fighting stance, I lift my blade and stare at the stone soldier as it approaches. It stops a few feet from me and swings its sword, the blade moving with swiftness I didn't expect from a statue. I barely manage to duck, the blade whistling over my head._

_ Growling at the statue, angry at its attempt to decapitate me, I lash out at the soldier's legs with my new sword. As my blade connects with the stone soldier's leg, the statue stumbles back a bit, a large chunk missing from its right leg. I think I'm gonna like using this thing._

_ Charging forward, I dodge to the side as the statue brings its sword down, slashing at its side with my own blade, the stone cracking and splitting. Now, before it can act, I slash again, this time aiming for the statue's head. The blow lands, cutting through the stone with ease, cleaving the statue's head off._

_ As the stone soldier falls lifelessly, I grin inwardly at the power of my new sword, and almost laugh at how easy it feels to use it. I really should've checked the other statues, since one of them slams its shield into me and knocks me forward, almost causing me to fall off the platform and into the void._

_ Regaining my balance, I turn around just in time to duck under a swing that could easily have taken my head off, panicking slightly as I realize that the other statues have all vanished, and instead I'm faced with one almost 3 times their size, equipped with a shinning red shield that seems comically small for the behemoth and a massive stone sword._

_ Groaning in frustration, I roll out of the way as the behemoth brings its sword down, the blade embedding itself in the platform._

_ Roaring, the stone monstrosity abandons its sword and throws its shield at me, grabbing what seems to be a handle on its back and drawing out a MASSIVE hammer that could easily crush me. I am so fucked._

_ Scooping up the shield and rolling out of the way of a blow from the behemoth's hammer, I turn and run towards the opposite side of the large platform, barely buying enough time to strap on the shield._

_ Ducking between the creature's legs as it tries to stomp on me like I'm some kind of bug, I slash at one of its legs, barely cutting even an inch into the stone._

_ A voice echoes through the void as I dodge another blow that could easily have ended my life."Your sword is not enough. Use your element, Darkfire!" What the fuck is it telling me to do?_

_ The only thing I can think of is that the voice is telling me to use whatever sorts of powers getting turned into a dragon gave me, but I don't even know what those powers would be!_

_ The behemoth raises its hammer, readying the blow that will surely end my life. I don't have time to dodge, I barely have time to think. As I open my mouth to scream in terror, I'm faintly aware of something other than sound coming out of my maw, a strange black flame engulfing the stone behemoth's body and causing it to recoil in what seems to be pain._

_ I just stare in amazement at what I, apparently, just did, unable to comprehend what just happened._

_ The behemoth's angry roar snaps me out of my daze, and I roll out of the way as it charges blindly towards me, lashing out with my sword as it passes, the blade cutting deep into the creature's leg._

_ Standing quickly, I open my maw and unleash another blast of the dark flames, not even stopping to think about how I'm doing it, just letting this strange new instinct guide me._

_ The behemoth roars out in pain, stumbling forward, and falling right off the edge of the platform an into the abyss below. As it plummets into the void, I swing my sword a few times before twirling it in my hand and placing it in the sheath strapped between my wings, feeling a lot like Link. "I've always wanted to do that."_

_ "You did well," the voice echoes. "Now it is time for you to awaken." And, with that, the dream fades._

Yawning, I wake up and look around my small room, grinning as I see Drake still asleep on the other side of the room. Then I frown as I notice something shiny lying next to me, two somethings, actually. "Huh?"

Picking up the shiny objects, I gasp as I realize that I'm holding the sword and shield from my dream. "What the fuck?!" I probably shouldn't have said it that loudly...

The look on Drake's face following my shout is priceless, he looks about ready to piss himself! He looks all spooked and twitchy, and then he screams when he sees that he's a dragon, probably not remembering yesterday.

"What's going on in here?!" Terrador roars, barging into the room and glaring at me, frowning when he sees the sword and shield in my hands. "Where did you get those?"

"I have no clue how these got here," I say, shrugging and frowning at the sword and shield, barely noticing as the other Guardians, as well as Spyro and Cynder, enter the room. "I just know I had a really weird dream last night, and that in the dream I used them to fight a couple of living statues. It made me feel like I was in The Legend of Zelda or something." This comment gets a bunch of blank stares from the dragons, probably because of the Zelda thing.

"So, you felt like Link?" Drake asks, finally snapping out of his stupor after remembering yesterday's events, an idiotic grin on his face.

I just smile in response, getting more confused looks from the dragons. "Uh, to put it simply, The Legend of Zelda is a popular game series in the human world, and Link is the name of the protagonist." Grinning, I hold the shield at my side and raise the sword above my head, imitating the little fanfare that plays on the title screen of A Link to the Past. This makes Drake burst out laughing.

The dragons just stare at us like we're crazy for a few minutes, then Terrador clears his throat and changes the topic. "You mentioned something about a dream. Care to explain?"

"Oh, yeah! The dream!" I frown, thinking about how to explain it. "It was really weird... I was standing on a stone platform floating in a void filled with thousands of specks of light, each a different color." I look at Drake as I continue speaking. "It looked kinda like I was in outer space... But I don't think that's possible, even in a dream..."

This description must mean something to Spyro, cause he has a surprised look on his face. "Was there a big planet-looking thing floating under you?"

Ok, apparently it's my turn to look surprised. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

All eyes turn to Spyro, and it's more than a bit obvious that the sudden attention unnerves him. "I-I had similar dreams in the past, and most of them ended with me recovering one of my elements and a cryptic message from the Chronicler..." The room falls silent...

...And I'm the one who breaks the silence. "Who, or what, is the Chronicler?" And... now everyone except Drake is staring at me like I'm some kind of idiot...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok, this chapter gave me a lot of difficulty for some reason. I ended up throwing away 10 other attempts at writing this, and even this version isn't all that great in my opinion. I just had a hard time with filling in the events and deciding how things should unfold. So, here it is. I hope it doesn't suck.**

Chapter 11

How do they expect me to know who this Chronicler guy is! I used to be human, I don't know these things! "You really expected me to know this Chronicler guy or whatever? Did you guys forget I used to be human?!" I feel a little bad after yelling like that, and kinda afraid that Terrador will snap at me again since he really doesn't like me.

Cyril sighs slightly, "I suppose we were just surprised that you had never heard of the Chronicler before, and the fact that you were once human may have eluded us, it certainly slipped my mind..." He glances at the other guardians, as well as at Spyro and Cynder, all of whom look a little ashamed with how they snapped at my lack of knowledge about something that, apparently, every dragon should know.

"Uh..." Drake seems a little shaken, his voice uncertain and hesitant, but I guess that's because he's had far less time to adjust to all of this than I have. "S-so... Care to tell us about this Chronicler guy and why he's so important?"

Cyril sighs. "The Chronicler," he begins. "Is a very strange dragon... One we believed to be nothing more than a myth before Spyro met him..." He glances at Spyro momentarily. "The Chronicler is, in a way, the keeper of the Realm's history. He is the wisest of all dragons, and watches over the world silently... He rarely shows himself unless darkness is on the horizon... The fact that he showed himself, and to you of all people, means something is going to happen..."

"Why would the Chronicler contact this..." Terrador gestures at me, starting to shout. "THING!"

Thing... That makes me so fucking mad... "As much as I hate Terrador," I start glaring at him. "For all the shit he's said about me, I have to agree with him. Why would this Chronicler guy contact me?"

No response, so obviously no one has any fucking clue what makes me so damn important that this Chronicler guy would bother to contact me. So me and Drake are just left to wonder what the fuck is going on when the Guardians decide to hold a meeting of some sort.

* * *

_It's official, I hate the guardians. _I don't know what the fuck they were thinking, but apparently they thought it would be a good idea to get the entire city together and show me and Drake off to everyone... Because that's exactly what they're doing... And it's kinda freaking me out...

"Demon!" someone shouts. "Monster!" another cries, similar shouts spreading through the crowd. They're probably gonna panic and attack me.

"That's enough!" Wait, was that Terrador? "This... THING may be a Dark Dragon," yup, definitely Terrador. "But he is no threat. He is to be treated no different than any other dragon, no matter how much any of us dislikes it." He's actually defending me?

The dragons in the crowd are obviously unhappy to have me around, and even more unhappy that they have no choice but to tolerate me. A few even glare at me, hatred and a bit of fear clearly visible in their eyes.

Drake, on the other hand, is practically worshiped. Once people notice him, they stop glaring at me, and instead stare at him in awe as though he were a god. "Look at his scales!" one of them shouts. "He must be a Light dragon!" Murmurs and whispers flow through the crowd, some about me and others about Drake.

The next hour is pretty much nothing but Drake getting swarmed by people who want to talk to him, all because he's some 'Light Dragon'. I, on the other hand, am ignored by most and glared at by the rest. Just like in the human world...

Sighing and closing my eyes, I turn around and walk away from the crowd, feeling out of place among all the dragons here... _I don't belong here... Neither does Drake... _I take a quick glance back at Drake. _He looks so uncomfortable being the center of attention..._

I barely even realize that I'm walking, or that any time has passed. It feels like it was just moments ago that I was standing in the center of town with Drake, being stared at by all the dragons in the city. And now I'm back in my room... _So much has happened... I just don't understand any of this... How I went from being dead, to waking up as a dragon..._

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door opening. "Hm...?" Looking over, I spot Drake walking in, looking completely drained. Probably because of all those dragons going crazy over him like he was some sort of god.

"Well... That was... Not fun..." Drake says, sounding even more exhausted than he looks. "I thought I would never get back here..." He lets out a sigh and flops down on his bed, glancing over at me tiredly. "Guess we should get some sleep, huh...? Well, see ya in the morning, dragon boy."

Not even 5 minutes later, we're both fast asleep.

_Opening my eyes slowly, I look around to find myself in a strange, vast darkness. A place devoid of light. It's really weird... And creepy..._

_ "Hello...?" No response... Wait... The shadows are... whispering? What the hell?_

_ The shadows writhe and squirm, coalescing into a large, dragon-shaped mass. _**_"..." _**_I can't understand what it's saying. Does it want something? _**_"...Free...me..."_**

****_Ok, that time I understood it, and it's freaking me out. Ok, deep breaths... It's just a nightmare, it'll all be over soon..._

_ The shadow-dragon moves closer, and I back up, afraid of this... whatever it is._

**_"Free me!" _**_it cries, inching closer, black shadowy tendrils creeping from its form. _**_"Join me! __Serve me!" _**_Make it go away! _**_"Help me destroy this wretched world and remake it from the ashes!"_**

****_"NO!" I lash out, slashing at one of the shadowy tendrils as it approaches. "I-I have friends here! I-I have a new chance at life!"_

_ The entity laughs, its dark voice echoing throughout the shadowy plane. _**_"Your friends are not real, fool! They all fear and despise you!"_**

****_Shaking my head and growling defiantly, I glare at the dark being. "You're lying! Y-you're evil, wh-whatever you are! Y-you're evil, just like Jack and his thugs! Just like the people who killed me! I won't be a monster like them! I-I want to be a good person!"_

_ The... thing... just laughs, the demonic chuckle echoing endlessly throughout this damned realm of darkness. "__**Good? Evil?" **__it asks, voice mocking.__** "What does it matter in the infinite darkness of your own heart? The false illusions of morality are just petty excuses to justify reason." **__Now the thing seems angry... It's voice is filled with malice...__** "In the darkness you cannot see." **__I can practically HEAR it grinning. __**"Be afraid, for when you cannot see, your true self is shown. For when all else is gone the true essence of who you are is all that is left. Are you brave? Can you continue? Can you overcome your own personal evil? You can try, should you fail your soul shall be locked**____**in the endless waltz of darkness." **__The thing laughs and fades, the darkness fading with it, one last line hanging in the still air.__** "The darkness beckons..."**_

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter gave me a lot of difficulty. I was originally going to introduce a couple more characters, but I just can't seem to find a good way to introduce them. Maybe next chapter, maybe never. Hopefully some time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's a new chap, people. Sorry it took so long, and sorry it's so short. I'm struggling really badly with writer's block, and I'm afraid I might not be able to finish this. I really want to, but my writer's block has gotten worse than ever.**

Chapter 12

I awoke panting and gasping, terrified by the dream I just had. That voice... That shadowy figure... It all felt so evil.

Looking out the window, I notice that it's still dark out, the moon and stars hidden behind the clouds. Looking over at Drake, I can't help but be jealous that he's getting a good night's sleep.

'The darkness beckons...' those horrifying echo in my mind, making my skin crawl. I barely even notice it when I let out a quiet whimper. "I have to tell the Guardians..."

Getting up, I walk over to Drake, and give him a swift kick in his side, sending him flying half way across the room. _I must've kicked him harder than I thought..._

"Ow!" he shouts, getting up and glaring at me. "What the fuck was that for, you bastard?!"

"Get up," I growl, angry at him for calling me a bastard, even if I did kind of deserve it for kicking him. "We need to talk to the Guardians."

He yawns and glares at me. "In the middle of the night? Why? What's so important?"

Ugh, do I really have to do this? "Just come on, I'll explain when we wake the Guardians." I don't wanna have to explain my dream more than once, it creeps me out just thinking about it.

**Drake's POV**

What the fuck is so important that Dark had to wake me in the middle of the night? "Dark, this better be important."

He looks at me, stopping right in front of the door to the Guardians' chamber. "I'm pretty sure it is, Drake." He knocks on the door very loudly, and after a minute, the door swings open, revealing a VERY angry looking Terrador.

**Darkfire's POV**

Terrador did NOT look happy when he opened that door, but this is too urgent to wait for morning. "What do you want?" he asks angrily, sounding even more displeased than he looks.

"Move," I say, pushing past him, walking into the room, the other Guardians slowly waking. "I'm pretty sure this is really important."

"Then spit it out!" Terrador growls, his voice laced with venom and possibly even hatred.

The other two Guardians both look at me with a mixture of curiosity and mild anger. "I had a really, really creepy dream." I close my eyes, letting out a sigh as I begin recounting the details of my dream. Once I'm finished, the Guardians all stare at me, Terrador glaring and the other two looking shocked and even a bit frightened.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted!" Terrador roars, glaring daggers at me.

"Terrador!" Volteer shouts, glaring at him. "Calm down and let him explain!" He then looks at me expectantly, obviously wanting me to give him more information.

"Look, I'm just as freaked out as you guys!" I shout defensively, backing away from Terrador. "I don't even know what that dream was! All I know is it felt really evil and made me afraid..." Terrador calms a bit, but keeps glaring at me, the other two guardians watching me with interest.

"...Darkfire, do you know who that dark figure in your dream was?" Cyril asks, looking at me very seriously.

I sigh and shake my head, looking at them all. "No, but I know that whatever it was, it felt very evil... I didn't like the way that dream felt, it felt... wrong." I can't help but shudder at the memory.

Cyril sighs and looks at Terrador. "I will go wake Spyro and Cynder," he says, walking off in the direction of Spyro and Cynder's rooms.

Now I'm even more confused and worried than before. Was my dream really so important? "Ok, would someone PLEASE explain just what the fuck is going on?!" Drake shouts, asking the same thing I've been wondering.

Terrador looks even more pissed after Drake asks that. "Quiet!" he growls, glaring at me and Drake. "You two have been nothing but problems since you arrived!"

Now it's my turn to glare and growl at Terrador. "Oh, yeah. Sorry for ending up in an unfamiliar world!" I'm really getting sick of Terrador's attitude. "Neither me nor Drake even knows what the fuck is going on! All I know is that I had a really fucked up nightmare!" I huff and look away. "I guess it was a mistake to even tell you, I just felt like I should."

Volteer sighs and looks between me and Terrador. "That is quite enough, you two," he says. "Now, I believe Darkfire was right to tell us of his strange, unnerving, disturbing, b-"

"Volteer!" everyone shouts as he launches off into one of those weird rants, listing off a bunch of synonyms. Why he does that, I'll never understand. Not like using a bunch of different words that all mean the same thing emphasizes the point, does it?

"Right, sorry." Volteer says. "But as I was saying, I think Darkfire was right to inform us of his dream. It could very well be meaningful."

"What dream?" Spyro asks with a yawn, entering the room with Cynder and Cyril.

I'm not too thrilled to do so, but I have little choice but to recount my horrifying nightmare a second time. Obviously it means something to them, because Spyro and Cynder both have a shocked, even horrified, look on their faces.

"Spyro, do you think...?" Cynder asks, looking at Spyro who simply nods in response.

"What?" I ask, looking between the two. "What is it? You both seem to know something, and so do the Guardians."

"It's not exactly fair to keep us out of the loop like this, ya know." Drake says.

Spyro and Cynder exchange a glance, before saying one word, both speaking simultaneously. "Malefor..."

**A/N: Well, sorry to say this, but I have to cut it off there for now. Sorry my updates have been so slow recently, and sorry this chapter is so short, but I've been busy and have a bad case of writers block. I'm sorry if this chap isn't as good as what I normally write, but I felt like I had to at least get something out. So, until next time, remember to leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok, guys. Here's a new chapter! Doing my best to write these and get them out in a decent amount of time, but writer's block is a bitch. Well, here it is! Remember to Read & Review!**

Chapter 13

Everyone is silent, looks of shock and horror on their faces, and a look of anger on Terrador's.

"I knew that thing could not be trusted!" he shouts and points at me, breaking the silence. "He's working for the Dark Master!" The other dragons all look frightened, leaving me and Drake to wonder what this is all about.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" I demand, glaring at Terrador, fed up with the way he treats me. "Who's Malefor, and what's this 'Dark Master'?! And what the fuck makes you think I'm working for him?!"

Terrador growls at me, a look of hatred in his eyes. "You little-" he never even finishes what he's about to say before Spyro interrupts.

"Enough!" Spyro shouts, causing everyone to look at him. "Terrador, why do you hate him so much? You were ready to accept Cynder after I freed her, so why aren't you willing to at least give Darkfire a chance?"

I glare at Terrador, an obvious look of hatred in my eyes. "It's because he's a fucking douche. He doesn't give a damn about me or Drake, or the fact that neither of us has any clue what's going on." I frown and get into a fighting stance as Terrador growls and takes a step forward, not relaxing even when Cyril stops him from getting any closer.

"You really need to chill out, Terrador." Drake says. "Dark's not the kind of guy you wanna cross, and neither am I. Just because we don't attack innocent civilians doesn't mean we won't beat the shit out of anyone dumb enough to piss us off."

The room goes silent, the air filled with tension.

After what feels like ages, Cynder breaks the silence. "Terrador, let's not make thing any worse than we have to... We already have enough to worry about if Malefor really did survive, we don't need more enemies."

Spyro nods in agreement. "Yeah, especially since we don't even know what those two are capable of."

The room falls silent again, the tension easing slightly. Though it's easy to tell that it's still there.

"Now, can someone please explain just who the fuck this Malefor guy is?" I ask, breaking the uneasy silence. "I'd like to know what's going on, especially since it seems to involve me."

"Malefor..." Cynder starts, sounding uncomfortable about the subject as she shifts nervously on her feet. "Is the Dark Master... An evil dragon who tried to end the world..."

"Indeed," Volteer says, taking over the explanation. "He was the Purple Dragon before Spyro, but his mind became twisted and his heart filled with evil."

The next several hours are spent with the dragons telling me and Drake all about the Dark Master, the war, Spyro and Cynder's adventure, the Fire Guardian's death, and how Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor. By the time the explanation is finished, the sun has already started to rise above the horizon.

"...Wow..." I say, hardly able to even comprehend what I just heard. "That's... even worse than what me and Drake have been though..." How did those two manage to survive all that?

"Yeah..." Drake says, sounding just as shocked as me. "We've been through some pretty awful shit back home, but nothing like that..."

"So... What's this bastard want with me...?" I ask the big question in all this, looking around the room. "I'm not even a real dragon." My question is met by a brief silence.

"...I don't know..." Volteer says, not ranting for once. This must be a pretty serious situation to make him act like this.

"...Is anyone else freaked out by how Volteer didn't turn a simple statement into a rant?" I ask, looking around the room nervously.

Everyone, all the Guardians, and even Spyro and Cynder, the two heroes who defeated Malefor the last time, look shocked, terrified. No one seems to know what to say. Or if they did, they chose not to say it.

"...Darkfire..." Cyril says with a sigh. "This is very, very bad... If your dream was real, which it almost certainly was..." he pauses, looking around the room. "Then Malefor has returned, and will be going after you... He will try to corrupt your mind and use you..."

"Yeah, well, he'll need a lot of luck to 'corrupt' my mind. I'm already mentally unstable." I say with a dark, humorless chuckle. "I've fought before, and I'm sure as hell gonna fight this time."

Drake smirks, a sort of sparkle in his eye, one I recognize from the numerous fights he's helped me with. That same, twisted happiness we both felt fighting thugs back home. "I say, let this Malefor douche give it his all! We're the biggest badasses around, and we can handle some dead dragon."

I start grinning, too. Eager to fight, to see what the enemy is capable of. "Oorah, let's kick some ass!"

The dragons all stare at us like we're insane, which we probably are. But hey, you'd be fucked up, too, if you grew up in the same town as us.

Terrador clears his throat after a while, getting everyone's attention. "While you two seem... disturbingly eager to take on the Dark Master and his armies... Neither of you knows enough to fight as you are now."

I just roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I say, sounding rather unconvinced. "This form may be new, but it's not much different from the way I used to be."

Drake nods. "Now I just need a weapon like Dark has..."

I shrug and look at him. "Hey, who knows?" I say. "You might have one of those weird-ass dreams like I had and wake up with a weapon next to you."

Judging by the look on everyone's faces, they all agree with me that my dream with that Chronicler guy was pretty weird. But I get the feeling that weird shit happens a lot here... And things are probably just gonna get even weirder if this Malefor guy is really back from the dead.

After a few minutes, I let out a sigh and look at everyone. "Why is my life never simple?"

**A/N: Well, sorry it took so long, and sorry it's so short. I seem to be struggling a lot with this part of the story. Next few chapters might give me the same problems, so I apologize in advance for any slow updates and low-quality chapters.**


End file.
